Rayci: The Nazi and The Suffragette
by raycishitposts
Summary: The year is something before the 50's or whatever. Laci Green, a notorious SJWUFFRAGETTE finds love within the nazist realm. But will she be able to be with her one true love the office Nazi Chris Ray Gremblo?


**The Nazi and the Suffragette - a love story that transcends any history timeline**

Laci walked a brisky, fast, nervous walk through the streets of the foggy city of England, most likely known as Sir Jake Paul's city. She was nervous she'd get caught. She was so small, people would easily mistake her for a sexy midget, so you'd think she could sneak out of her house in peace, but then you'd be wrong.

She huffed and puffed as she struggled to run with her short legs as fast as she could, which would be about the average walking pace of the normal human being.

It's been a while since her owners, Madam Kat Blaque and Sir Steve Shives, had started to suspect she'd been in contact with the world outside the SJWuffragette Movement. Indeed, they were right. Recently she'd bumped into a handsome, Puerto Rican, Nazi officer to whom she started… talking.

Laci has had always ideas of her own, which really never sat well to the movements of the SJWUffragettes, specially considering she'd pledged her soul to the almighty SJWuffragette, Anna Sarktzian and therefore became the property of the movement, which advocated for the women's rights as independent human beings.

The moment she bumped into the handsome Nazi officer, with cheekbones so sharp they could cut a bitch, that was the moment she realized that she'd fallen in love.

And love?

Love does strange things to you. You start talking to people that your owners disapprove of and voicing heresy… such as, respecting different opinions. Sir Shives and Madam Blaque took great dislike to it, Censoring people and only meddling with your own kind was the only true way to be anti-Nazi and strive for equality and a better world.

But… How could she resist Christopher? Christopher Ray Gun in the field… though his birth name is Christopher Ray Gremblo, in honour of the great war hero of Europe, Gremblo, son of the artistic Duke Psychic Pebbles, who fought in the great war of Vietnam to install peace in Europe against some army nobody knew who was at this point. Chris, however, rebelled against his father's way and joined the Nazi party, under the orders of the Third Reich, Tom Sweeney.

In one of their many romantic talks, Chris confided that Tom was indeed a nice guy who really just wanted to gas the gays because he hated them after a broken heart in summer of 1906. However, Tom became afraid that his political popularity would decline, as people would see it as a… quite homophobic act. So, from the height of his authority he commanded Christopher, with the following words:

"Fine dude, whatever, gas the jews too, then. I don't give a fuck. Let's chug down some milk and adore the image of pepe the frog."

Out of breath, Laci stopped by an alley to regain some breath after so much effort her tiny legs couldn't handle.

A well-known hand then creeped around her waist "You really shouldn't be walking around at night, ma'am…"

The smile upon Laci's face was instantaneous as she turned around "Oh Christopher, my darling!" she bellowed, throwing her arms around his shoulder, partly glad he was just as tiny as her.

He looked at her and smiled back, next thing she knows, his lips crashed against hers. She felt her cheeks go red as his pubic-like moustache tickled her lips.

Though their happiness did not last long.

"Laci!"

The lovers turned around to see Sir Shives and Madam Blaque, furiously glaring at them, holding Laci's chains in their hands.

"YOU ESCAPED!" Kat Blaque bellowed motioning to Laci's Official Feminist Shackles "You escaped US, the righteous, the good, the people with integrity to… be objectified by a NAZI!?"

"We taught you better, young lady!" yelled Shives "What do you think you are!? A human being with free will?

Chris grimaced at the both of them… slowly from one to another.

"Huh… yes?"

"OH MY GOD!" both screeched in horror.

"The nazi has spoken!" Kat cried, as hot tears streamed down her cheek, wheezing and hiccuping "I feel so ABUSED RIGHT NOW!"

Sir Shives tapped her back, muttering words of encouragement "Sssh… it's ok dear. Its ok. Sorry for mansplaining to you, but he's inherently an evil monster who is always wrong and we are always right… sshh…" he then turned to Laci with anger in his eyes "Did you see what you've done Green!? You let your nazi lover ABUSE Kat and now I was forced to mansplain to her! I shall whip myself 50 times today for I have sinned!"

That was the last straw. Chris took a step forward, stuffing his chest "DUDE! Go fuck yourself, ya cunt!"

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Kat fell to her knees "He said cunt! CUNT! Th, thats a gendered curse word... I'm dying with so many micro-aggressions… oh my god…" she said, as her body collapsed against the floor.

Shives went to her rescue "Kat…? Kat are you ok? Kat…?"

Chris took two steps back, in confusion. "What fucking happened here?" he whispered to Laci.

Laci hiccuped as she looked up to him "Chris… you… you triggered her. You triggered her to death!" she started crying, as Kat let out her very last breath.

"Shit is this a _thing_?"

"Oh Chris! Hold me for I am so devastated!"

"I will, my darling!" Chris said as he hugged her… the feeling of her generous chest against his frail bod, he couldn't stop himself but let out a moan.

"What was that?" Laci inquired.

"Nothing!" Chris hugged her tighter, rolling his eyes in erotic pleasure "I'm just so devastated by this horrendous death I've just committed."

"…which will be your LAST ONE!"

The lovers ripped away from each other to look at fuming, angry Shives pointing a gun at Nazi Christopher.

"Nooo!" Laci cried helplessly, like the helpless damsel in distress we all know she is "Please! Don't! Sir Shives of Sarktzian! I… I love him!"

"Doesn't matter!" Shives bellowed, still holding his gun "He's a filthy nazi who will not let you sleep with other men! He'll chain you to the end of the bed and only allow you out of the room to the kitchen! Is that the life you want!? Laci Green, you shall marry the man of my choice, Kevin Soul-less Ginger Logan!"

Laci gasped, again, helpless as Chris glared at him "Kevin Logan!? REALLY!? Just the other day I heard he spent half an hour at the pub making fun of my stupendous amateur comedy! Comedy, which is my dream as soon as the war ends and us, the nazis take over the world!"

Shives chuckled "And what would you even JOKE about… nazi?"

Chris grinned at him "Nazism. And the third reich himself."

Shives gasped "The typical nazi humour! Nazis love jokes about Nazis because it makes everyone who hears it turn into a nazi!"

"Yes! And as the most successful comedian in the new world order under the rule of The Third Reich, Tom Sweeney, I shall make Laci my wife and property! Because we all know she's just a silly woman who can't make her own life choices."

Laci sighed, a few tears of joy streaming down her face "That's so true my dear Christopher! For as I am literally just standing here and doing jackshit while this altercation between you two takes place right before my eyes!"

Shives pointed the gun at Chris head "You'll have to kill me first, nazi!"

Chris grinned "Gladly"

Once again, Laci gasped "Will you trigger him to death, my lover?"

"No, my dear" responded Chris "That would be fucking retarded"

"ANOTHER MEAN WORD!" Bellowed Shives upon hearing the "R" word "Don't you have any limits, you MONSTER!? Just… saying WORDS I disapprove of!?"

"No" Chris said "But I _do_ have a gun" he said, undoing his pants.

At the moment, both Shives and Laci gasped in shock.

"Is… is that?"

"Yes, Laci" Chris said, looking down "My dick is indeed a Ray Gun. Though it does not shoots Rays."

"Oh well thats boring" Laci yawned "The hell does it shoot, oh my white knight in shining armour?"

Chris stared dramatically into Shives cold dead eyes "RED PILLS!" he shouted, as his erected penis shot a myriad of red pills in Shives direction, causing him to fall down.

"Noooo!" he yelled, falling down to the floor before standing up, unharmed "I… I…." he stuttered, looking at his own hands "Oh my God I'm a fucking idiot. The fuck is wrong with me!?" he yelled to the heavens as he simply forgot about the existence of Chris and Laci and walked away.

Laci was flabbergasted as Chris looked at her, zipping his pants and extending a hand for her "Shall we go, my lover?"

"Oh yes!" Laci said, grabbing his hand "I can't wait to have my own sense of humanity stripped away from me by you instead of feminists because that's literally what you're gonna do, right?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little face" Chris smiled, stroking her chin "As soon as we marry I will ensure I will treat you like a second class citizen because that is pretty much what I believe in and stand for. This, and gassing the jews and white supremacy under the rule of the Reich Tom Sweeney."

Laci sighed in content "I love you, Christopher."

"I wish I could say I love you back, dear, but feelings have left my body long ago, just like my will to live" Chris confided, as he took her in his arms and walked away to the nazi HQ.

Little did they know…

Upon the tall victorian buildings of London, a Lama-esque watcher watched (no shit, the watcher watched?) with fury.

"You go on with your life… dad" Paul grunted as he watched the couples go "But I shall get my revenge…"


End file.
